Names in the Sand
by captain skippy528
Summary: It's the sequel to LIFE AFTER THE WAR! this story is about Annabeth's quest to find her lost identity. please read and review! hope you enjoy!


**Hey guys! So I actually made my sequel! Here's the first chapter and I'm hoping that this story will be much better than my last one (Life After The War). I wanted to thank all of my readers who have stuck with me through my erratic updates and I hope you all enjoy the sequel! **

I slowly cracked open my eyes and proceeded to glare at the intrusive rays of sunlight that had woke me from one of those rare good night sleeps. I tried to slip back into that peaceful darkness but it was only getting brighter out so I groaned and rolled out of bed, still not entirely awake. I walked over to the fountain in my cabin and splashed some water on my face, and immediately felt awake. I silently laughed at how a few years ago I would have stood a moment longer and reveled in the water's affect on me. But that seemed so long ago, back when Kronos was still a very real threat, back when Luke was the traitor I wanted nothing more than to see killed, and back when, I felt so uncomfortable around Annabeth and didn't know why. Those were the days where I just took each day as it came and didn't really want to think about the future, or the prophecy.

I threw on some jeans, a camp Half blood t-shirt, and stuck riptide in my back pocket. I gave my daily attempt to fix my hair, and failed miserably just like every other morning. I brushed a strand of hair out of my eye and turned towards the door. It wasn't until I stepped out into the sunshine that I started to have a funny feeling like something was wrong. I thought about it for a second and shrugged, not being able to think of anything that would be a problem. I brushed the feeling aside and walked towards the big hall for breakfast, starting to feel the iron grip of hunger claw at my stomach. I took my time getting to the big house, enjoying the sun and looking at the newest cabins that were finally finished being constructed. To be completely honest I didn't recognize half of the cabins I saw and were it not for some of my misadventures I probably wouldn't have recognized any of them.

I made it to the big house and grabbed some breakfast. I stopped near the fire and scraped some of my food off just like always, but as I did that nagging feeling returned so I sent up a little prayer and asked for an answer to these feelings that were bugging me. Once I finished I strolled over to my table and sat down in my usual seat, positioned just right so I could see the Athena table. For a second I questioned my reasoning behind that the quickly realized it was so I could see Annabeth. I sat in shock and tried to understand how I could forget that. I did it every morning, but this morning she wasn't there. That's when it hit me- Annabeth was probably still at her cabin since everyone forgot about her. I quickly berated myself for being so stupid and immediately jumped up not bothering to finish my food.

I made it to the Athena cabin and barged right in not bothering to knock on the door, and saw Annabeth sitting on her bed not bothering to look up. It wrenched my heart to see her like this and what was worse was that I didn't know what to do to fix it. I just stood there looking at her and she must have noticed that somebody was at the door because she looked up at me. I really wish she hadn't.

Her usual gray eyes that were once filled with light were red and devoid of happiness. Her hair was a mess and it looked like she had given up on life itself. I didn't say a word, fearing I might just make things worse, and simply sat next to her and pulled her into me. As expected, she started crying into m y shirt, but I didn't care, I just wanted her to feel better, and if crying on my shoulder helped in any way I didn't mind. We sat there for a while, just holding each other, I honestly had no idea what I was going to do. The only person who would have any idea as to where Athena would have hidden her identity is Annabeth and I didn't think she'd be able to think clearly at the moment so I waited.

After a while I couldn't hear any more muffled sobbing so I looked down to see her wiping her eys and lifting up her head to talk to me. I had honestly never seen her break down like that before, it wasn't like her. But then again, losing your identity is a big deal, I didn't blame her. I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard a quiet voice ask,

"How long?" two short, curt words was all I got and I wasn't expecting much more. I thought for a moment and replied already knowing what she meant,

"About fifteen minutes, why?" she grunted and got up looking annoyed. I was actually a little afraid of what she was going to do next. Annabeth never cried and judging by the look on her face, she was really angry. She went over to her dresser and pounded her fist on top of it. The whole thing shook and I jumped up, attempting to get a little closer to calm her down. She turned around and gave me a warning look so I just sat back down.

"Do you have any idea, how hard it is?" she paused and turned away to stare at the dresser, "_Nobody _knows who I am. To the rest of the world I'm 'Emily' and it sucks. She took my life away, my own mother and I can't do anything about it. All I can do is sit by and watch, watch her slowly take away everything. I mean she has my identity, what's next? What I don't get is why you still remember me. It makes sense for Chiron to remember who I am he's immortal like the god's, Athena can't affect him, but why does every other demigod in this camp not remember me yet you do? I'm starting to think Athena's just going to use this to make me even more miserable."

I didn't know what to say and judging by the tone in her voice she wasn't looking for me to say anything anyway. The way she described the situation truly made it seem hopeless, like we had already given up when I had already promised to help her no matter what. She continued to stare at the dresser, not saying a word. I continued to sit on her bed, berating myself, angry that I didn't know what to say to make things better. We sat in her cabin in silence, the entire room began to take on an eerie sort of quiet, I couldn't even make out any noises from the outside. There was an unnerving lack of noise emitting from camp. I got up and went to the window to look outside. Everything seemed normal, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, but I couldn't even make out the sound of a single bird chirping let alone the rest of the camp.

Wanting to put an end to the silence I got up and crossed the room, pulling her into me. I didn't really plan out what I was going to say I just knew I had to say something. I held her for a moment and then softly whispered,

"Look, it isn't hopeless. We can fix this. Come on, where's the Annabeth who could come up with a plan to fix this mess?" she looked up at me and I saw that old glint in her eye and knew that she was ready to go get her identity back.

"Thanks Percy, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said throwing her arms around me. I smiled and said,

"So if I know you I'm guessing you have the beginnings of a plan." She smirked and went to her trunk, taking out her cap, a bag, and her car keys and threw some cloths in the bag. Once she zipped up her bag she looked up and said,

"Pack your things we're going to pay a visit to Hades."

**Well there you have it! Please leave me a review. Reviews help me update faster! Thanks again!**

**Peace!**


End file.
